La tromperie est un truc génial pour le trompeur
by Asys
Summary: Fic écrite à trois. Très compliquée. Sixième année. Hermione découvre qu'elle ne sait pas tout sur ses origines... et pourquoi Voldemort lui en veut terriblement, et pourquoi se sent-elle terriblement attirée par Drago? Ceci cache bien des mystères...
1. Chapter 1

_Note:_

Nous sommes trois à écrire cette fanfiction. Les chapitres ne viendront donc pas tout de suite... de plus, c'est une histoire assez compliquée, il ne faut pas sauter de chapitres ou vous serez perdus! Les généalogies sont très compliquées, demandez si vous avez une question, ou une critique, ou un compliment... dites-nous tout! Et, surtout, bonne lecture!


	2. Prologue

_Voici donc le court prologue. Je poste tout de suite le chapitre 1 car le prologue est vraiment court... Dites nous votre avis..._

_Asys_

* * *

La jeune femme rousse marchait à grands pas dans les ruelles mal-éclairées de Londres Moldu. Le petit paquet enroulé de tissu dans ses bras se mit à brailler.

-Chut, chut, ne pleure pas, tu seras bientôt en sécurité...

Elle s'arrêta sur le pas d'une porte, déposa le paquet, sonna puis transplana avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

Elle s'effondra sur le tapis vert et argent et se mit à sangloter en criant le prénom de sa fille perdue.

* * *

__

Alors, votre avis?


	3. Chapitre 1

____

_Voilà enfin le premier chapitre tant attendu! Il est court mais je vous promets que le deux sera plus long... et riche en surprises! En fait, le un est une introduction à toute l'histoire qui va se dérouler ensuite. J'espère que ça vous plaira! Nous somes trois et pas toujours d'accord sur les chapitres, les phrases... bref, le chapitre deux n'est pas tout à fait prêt... En tout cas, désolée pour le retard et pour vous avoir fait attendre! Bonne lecture!_

_Asys_

Ps: désolées pour le titre, la vérité c'est qu'on manquait d'inspiration... mais chut, hein...

_

* * *

_

Hermione s'installait dans ces nouveaux appartements de Préfète-en-Chef lorsque Blaise Zabini, son nouveau colocataire, passa devant elle:

-Alors la Sang-de-Bourbe...tout va pour le mieux... Préfète-en-Chef, hein?

-Ferme-là Zabini cracha Hermione, agacée, les nerfs déjà en pelote à l'idée de passer son année avec le Serpentard.

-Oh mais tu pourrais être un peu plus polie...ça fait partie de ce qu'un sorcier au Sang Impur doit aux Sangs Purs... c'est quand même le minium, fit Blaise Zabini avec un sourire mauvais.

Sans répondre, Hermione quitta ses appartements et rejoignit Ron et Harry dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner, non sans avoir auparavant jeté son regard le plus noir à l'intention du Serpentard.

-Salut, lui dit un Ron grognon à son arrivée.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as encore? Souffla Hermione d'une voix excédée.

-Hé ho, du calme, fit Harry.

-C'est elle qu'a...

Mais le rouquin fut interrompu par l'arrivée des hiboux.

-Oh, mais j'ai du courrier! S'exclama Hermione, heureuse.

Elle saisit la lettre et regarda au dos: une lettre de ses parents!

-C'est mes parents! Je...bon, j'y vais, fit-elle, mal à l'aise.

Elle se rendit dans ses appartements de Préfète-en-Chef et, une fois isolée, entreprit de lire la lettre.

Arrivée à la fin, elle s'effondra en pleurs sur son lit. Elle finit par s'endormir, épuisée, et parce qu'elle avait entendu dire que le sommeil était réparateur.

Personne ne la vit en cours de la journée. Et pourtant, il s'agissait d'Hermione Granger! Elle devait vraiment avoir une raison importante pour louper les cours!

A la fin de la journée, Harry et Ron, inquiets pour leur amie, se rendirent à ses appartements de Préfète.

Mais, devant le tableau d'entrée, ils restèrent coincés. Ils ne connaissaient pas le mot de passe!

Mais, heureusement, ou malheureusement, Blaise Zabini arriva par derrière.

-Alors, vous êtes coincés?

-Ouvre-nous, Zabini... on s'inquiètes pour Hermione... elle n'est pas venue en cours de la journée... se lamenta Harry.

Zabini, avec un regard on ne peut plus mauvais, prononça de mauvaise grâce le mot de passe et le portrait s'ouvrit.

Harry se dépêcha d'entrer. Il se rua vers la chambre d'Hermione. Il la trouva prostrée sur son lit, en pleurs.

-Lis, Harry, fit la jeune fille d'une voix éteinte quand il entra.

Quand Harry eut fini la lettre, il fut su abasourdi qu'il ne put prononcer aucun mot.

-Viens, Hermione, on va la faire lire à Ron... fit-il doucement lorsqu'il eut enfin repris ses esprits.

Les deux amis sortirent de la chambre mais se figèrent à la vue du spectacle qui les attendait.

Ils s'écrièrent, à l'unisson, reprenant cette expression Moldue si connue:

-Oh, mon Dieu!

* * *

__

Alors? Votre avis?


	4. La lettre

_Voilà le chapitre 2! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Nous nous sommes en tout cas bien amusées à l'écrire! Vos réactions!_

_Amicalement et diaboliquement,_

_Asys._

_

* * *

_

Ron était en train d'embrasser à pleine bouche...

-Blaise Zabini! s'écrièrent Hermione et Harry.

Le Serpentard sursauta, et se retourna brusquement. Il devint rouge pivoine.

Puis il trouva le courage de dire:

-Euh...on était... occupés, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

-Ron... qu'est-ce que tu fais? Murmura Harry.

-Euh, je... euh...

-Vous vous embrassiez... fit Hermione d'une voix entendue.

Ses yeux étaient encore humides.

-Bon, écoutez, dit Blaise, je suis gay et je viens d'apprendre que Ron aussi alors on tente notre chance quoi!

-Heu...bon bah après tout... ça vous regarde, fit Harry, encore sous le choc. N'est-ce pas Hermione?

-Oui, heu... je vais aller me reposer... hum...

-Ron, tu dois lire la lettre que Hermione a reçu, décida Harry en lui tendant le papier trempé des larmes de sa meilleure amie.

_Ma chérie,_

_Ton père et moi avons longuement hésité avant de t'envoyer cette lettre. Mais tu es en âge de savoir et de comprendre... alors voilà, tu dois le savoir: nous ne sommes pas tes vrais parents, même si nous t'aimons de tout notre cœur nous ne pouvons garder ce secret; nous t'avons trouvée sur le pas de notre porte alors que tu n'avais même pas un an. Quelqu'un avait sonné avant de partir alors nous t'avons élevée comme notre propre fille et pour nous nous te considérerons bien sûr toujours comme telle._

_Nous avons découvert que tu étais une sorcière ainsi que ton nom grâce au petit mot que tu tenais entre tes mains._

_Nous t'aimerons toujours,_

_Tendrement, Maman et Papa._

Ron releva les yeux de la lettre.

-Par le caleçon rose à petits cœurs de Dumbledore! S'exclama-t-il.

-Ça... tu l'a dit, approuva Harry.

Blaise, qui avait lu par-dessus l'épaule de Ron, s'écria:

-La vache elle est dans une p***** de m**** (note des auteurs: censuré !)

-La connaissant elle va vouloir retrouver ses vrais parents... soupira Ron.

-Tu as raison, mais on va l'aider! S'exclama Harry.

-On sait déjà... heu... on sait rien, en fait. Ça va être dur, admit Blaise. Le Serpentard ne tenait pas spécialement à aider Hermione mais il était curieux... ainsi cette miss Je-Sais-Tout n'était pas forcément une fille de Moldus...

-Parce que tu tiens à nous aider? S'exclamèrent Ron et Harry de concert.

-Ben... évidemment, fit Blaise après un instant d'hésitation.

-Oh c'est trop chou merci Blaisichoupinet! S'extasia Ron.

-En effet, je suis sympa mais si tu continue à me trouver des surnoms débiles je... ben rien en fait, admit Blaise, gêné.

Il embrassa alors Ron passionnément.

-Vous pourriez attendre que je sois parti, ironisa Harry. Bon moi je vous laisse à vos... jeux et je vais retrouver Hermione...

Il entra dans la chambre de la jeune fille non sans avoir auparavant frappé et commença:

-Hermione... Ron, Blaise et moi voulons t'aider à retrouver tes vrais parents.

-Ils m'ont abandonnée comme une vieille chaussette, fit la jeune fille d'une voix qu'elle voulait acide. Ils ne m'aiment sûrement pas...

Mais sa voix se brisa et elle tomba en larmes dans les bras de Harry:

-Vous êtes de vrais amis... murmura-t-elle en souriant malgré ses pleurs.

* * *

Voilà voilà... votre avis?


	5. Une p de révélation

Blaise entreprit de présenter ses nouveaux amis à Drago Malefoy avec la ferme intention d'enterrer la hache de guerre. Bien sûr, Drago ne pouvait oublier toutes ses années passées à faire la guerre au trio mais il se jura de faire un effort: Blaise était son seul et véritable ami.

-Bon et bien pour célébrer cette nouvelle amitié je vous propose d'aller faire la fête dans mon dortoir, annonça Blaise

-OUI! S'égosillèrent-ils tous en même temps.

-Bon allez tous dans mes appartements de préfet pendant que je vais chercher à boire, fit Blaise.

Ils s'installèrent dans les poufs bien moelleux et entamèrent une conversation tout-à fait banale en attendant le Serpentard.

Quand il revint, des Bièraubeurres et de bouteilles de whisky Pur-Feu à la main, Hermione eut un hoquet de stupeur:

-Mais!...c'est...c'est de l'alcool!

-Bah oui ça va pas être de l'eau! S'exclama Blaise comme si c'était une évidence. Aurais-tu peur d'en boire chère Préfète?

-Mais... pas du tout... je peux en boire, annonça fièrement Hermione.

En déclarant cela elle se servit un grand verre de whisky et l'avala d'un coup, puis reposant son verre bruyamment elle nargua les deux Serpentards du regard, qui firent la moue.

-Va pour un autre verre! Lança Drago en jetant un regard...louche vers Hermione.

-Ha ha, rigola Hermione, gênée par ce regard.

La soirée continua au nombre de verres qu'Hermione buvait avec Drago. Vers une heure du matin, Ron et Blaise s'embrassèrent sur le canapé, Harry avait déjà rejoint son dortoir depuis longtemps et Hermione et Drago étaient... heu... ils sont où au fait? Ah ça y est ils sont dans la chambre d'Hermione mais que font-ils? Allons voir...

-Drago...

-Hum?

-T'est sûr que c'est une bonne idée?

-Tais-toi.

-Oui... tu as raison.

Heu...revenons à Ron et Blaise. Oh en fait non ça n'est pas une bonne idée...

Le lendemain matin dans la Grande Salle:

-Alors Hermione tu as passé une bonne nuit, tu as vite disparu hier...? demanda Ron tandis qu'Hermione rougissait violemment; Harry lui écrasa le pied, car il n'avait vraiment aucun tact.

-Hermione, reprit le Survivant, ne fais pas attention à ce que te dis ce petit biiippp (désolées nous avons dû censurer c'était trop grossier).

Le petit déjeuner fini, Hermione alla se poster à l'entrée des portes de la Grande Salle pour attendre Drago. Quand il sortit enfin elle l'emmena dans un coin plus reculé et lui demanda:

-Drago... est-ce sérieux, je veux dire, entre nous deux?

-Heu... je crois, fit le blond la voix tremblante d'émotion.

-C'est vrai?

-Hermione...

il ne put résister et l'embrassa tendrement, puis lui annonça:

-Je suis désolé je dois partir mon père est en visite au château.

-A toute à l'heure alors... balbutia Hermione, encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de ses passer.

Elle repartait dans ses appartements lorsqu'elle butta contre... Lucius Malefoy!

-Votre fils est parti vous voir, fit-elle la voix tremblante.

-Je sais. En fait, ce n'est pas lui que je suis venu voir. Mais toi.

-Quoi? Manqua de s'étrangler Hermione.

-Il paraît que tu as reçu une lettre de tes parents... ou devrais-je dire de tes faux parents...

-Comment le savez vous?

Le mangemort continua, ignorant sa question:

-Le Seigneur des Ann... euh, des Ténèbres, il m'envoie te chercher.

-Pourquoi? Fit Hermione dont le coeur s'affolait.

-Hermione, il est ton père (oups on a mélangé avec Star Wars!)

-Quoi?

-Bon il faut que je me dépêche j'ai rendez-vous avec Dumbledore mais je t'enverrais un Grand Duc pour...

-Ho ho ho... (sur le ton du père Noël)

-Tiens monsieur j'allais justement à votre rencontre. Au revoir Hermione.

-Au... revoir, balbutia Hermione, interloquée.

Quand les deux hommes ses furent éloignés Dumbledore demanda à Lucius:

-Sans vouloir être indiscret que disiez-vous à Miss Granger?

-Vous êtes indiscret, répliqua Lucius.


End file.
